Truth
by ValFish
Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year at Hogwarts with her best mates Fred and George, but after an awkward summer with her 'parents', she is left wanting to know the whole truth about her past. Sequel to MEMORY.
1. A Birthday Wish

**TRUTH**

**Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year at Hogwarts with her best mates Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has left her wanting to know the whole truth.**

**A/N- So this is the sequel to MEMORY, and I've decided to put this story back into third person because writing well in 1st is hard for me. And I'm sorry about this being up later than I expected, but my computer is being all funny and not letting me upload any documents so I've had to copy and paste and editing my copy and paste to fit this format has been one pain in the... well, anyway, on with the story.  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_But no, none of it's true, cause I never knew you,_

_And now the truth of it is, I want to be like you,_

_So hello, good friend, I want to be next to you,_

_For my head, for my heart, for what's true_

_-The Rocket Summer, Never Knew_

Chapter One: A Birthday Wish

~oO0Oo~

In King's Cross Station, not far away from the home of the young girl standing amongst the crowd, there was a commotion at the platform that to the Muggle world did not exist. Yes, platform 9 ¾ was bustling with parents, younger siblings, grandparents, teachers, but most importantly, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The girl's dishwater blonde hair was in two braids that hung carelessly and slightly askew over her shoulders. Her green eyes were full of emotion that anyone could have seen, in fact, the girl was often told her eyes were like an open book, just waiting to be read. Her purple jumper and slightly torn jeans were worn, and hung loose on the thin girls frame. The most notable thing about this girl, however, was the long and ugly scar on her delicate face. It was a long, thick line starting at the hairline and ending at the girl's jaw.

Today was Memory Harrison's 13th birthday, usually a happy event considering September the first was an exciting day for everyone, but today it was shrouded by Memory's longing for the only gift she had asked for this year: the truth.

Her summer had been spent awkwardly avoiding the looming fact that hung over the small Harrison family. Memory was adopted. And on top of that, her family had been murdered. And to top that off, their blood had been on the hands of her former professor, whom, during the previous semester, had attempted to bring Memory to the same fate.

So the young girl stood troubled, seemingly lost in all the hustle around her until a group of redheads approached her, the first to arrive snapping his pale fingers in front of her dazed face.

"Oi! Memory!" The boy said, taking his hand back from the fingers that now grasped it.

Memory shyly withdrew her hand. "Oh, hi, Fred," She said, unconcerned with the boy next to him, who had a look of shock on his freckled face.

"Hey! I'm Fred, you lunatic!" George Weasley fumed, staring; mouth agape, at Memory who wasn't phased.

A smile crept up on her thin lips. "No, you're not," she said simply, turning her attention to the other members of the group that had just joined the pouting twins.

Molly Weasley wrapped her arms around Memory somewhat awkwardly. "How was your summer, dear?" She asked, releasing the girl who was, again, looking off into space.

"Oh, fine, not much excitement after I left you all," Memory said, doing her best to steer the conversation away from the pending questions that hung ominously in the smoky air.

Fred and George sported identical grins. "I will admit, that was a good laugh, especially when we put Percy's glasses on the cat," Fred said, beaming at the thought of his own joke.

A young man with horned-rimmed glasses and curly red hair approached the twins and gave them pats on the back, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary. "Oh yes, that was a _riot _especially when poor Mildred sat on them and I was nearly blind for a week!" Percy Weasley said, glaring at his younger brothers.

"Ah! Memory, how nice to see you, have a good summer, then?" Percy asked brightly, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine," Memory replied simply. "Just quiet."

"Where's Charlie?" Percy suddenly asked, looking all around him for his missing brother.

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the train. "I expect he's already on, being a prefect and what not!" She let out a girlish giggle as she remembered the letter that had told Charlie he would be reprising his role in his last year.

Memory smiled along with Mrs. Weasley. She didn't have the heart to tell her that her son wasn't really all that interested in becoming prefect. In fact, Charlie had told just about everyone except for his mother how he had actually felt.

There was a loud whistle from the train and the four students gathered around the plump woman quickly picked up their large trunks. Memory had debated about bringing her owl, Mel, along with her in the train, but concluded she would only be a nuisance.

Fred, George and Percy shouted rushed goodbyes at their mother and began to jog towards the train that whistled a second time.

Once safely inside the now moving train, Memory followed Fred and George to find and empty compartment. After ten minutes with no avail, the three settled for one only occupied by a smiling boy sporting dreadlocks.

"So how was your summer, Lee?" Memory asked, having properly stowed her trunk and sitting across from the boy who was smiling kindly at her.

"Really great, actually, I went to Romania," Lee said, pulling out a handful of coins from his pocket.

Memory frowned. "Are those Romanian?" She asked him, confused.

Lee laughed, his dark face lighting up as he did so. "No, just for the trolley," He said, setting the money aside.

Fred whacked his forehead, earning odd looks from the rest of the compartment. "Happy Birthday! Memory, I almost forgot!"

Memory laughed at Fred, who's forehead was pink where he had slapped it. "Thank you," she remarked kindly, doing her best to stifle the giggles.

"We got you something," George said, "Well, this one's from mum, but the small ones ours," he explained, handing Memory two poorly wrapped packages.

She tore at the paper on the larger of the two, exposing a green sweater with a large purple 'M' on it.

"It's lovely. I'll write your mum and tell her thanks," Memory said, setting the sweater aside and reaching for the second package, which was square and rather flat.

Underneath the brown wrappings was a frame; inside was a picture from Memory's summer visit. She smiled at the moving photo, which consisted of her, Fred and George all smiling at the camera and in the background she spotted a cat wearing Percy's glasses stalking what looked to be a garden knome.

"I love it," She said, still admiring the twins' thoughtful gift, "Especially Mildred and her glasses," she added with a slight giggle.

A stout woman appeared at the entrance to their compartment as Memory stowed the picture in her black school bag.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman asked the group.

Fred and George shook their heads sadly. The Weasley family didn't have a lot of money, as far as Memory knew, and they weren't allowed the same amount of gold she was.

Lee quickly purchased the largest amount of candy she'd ever seen, and Memory herself bought a chocolate frog.

Lee tossed a Licorice Wand in her direction. "Hawpee Burfdah," he said, his mouth full with chocolate.

"So," Fred said, a devilish smile creeping up on his freckled face, "What say you all to a little Welcome-Back prank?"

"Jus' a seacoawned," Lee said, his mouth stuffed with sweets. He swallowed and then nodded his head. "Sure, in a minute. You guys want one?" Lee asked the twins, holding out two chocolate frogs.

They eagerly took the packages and unwrapped them.

"Who've you got?" Fred asked George, who was frowning at his card.

"Malificent Montague. Saved people from a rampaging dragon," George said, un-amused, "I've already got two of her. You?"

Fred studied the card in his hand. "Archibald Smith, inventor of the Pensive. I didn't have him, so that must be good, right?"

"Of corsh it ish, new carsh are aw-ways goo." As Lee chomped away, Memory opened her card.

_Rochelle Depot-Vente_

_ Inventor of Truth Serum_

Memory closed her eyes and quickly lost track of the conversation about pranks, still thinking about the only gift she hadn't gotten.

**A/N- So, what did you think? Does Memory sound better in first or third person? Thank you for reading! Oh, and if you would, please review!**

**-Valfish**


	2. Vicious Tapestries

**TRUTH**

**Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year at Hogwarts wit her best mates Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has left her wanting to know the whole truth about her past.  
**

**A/N- I know this is the second chapter in one day, but I've been writing nonstop because of a rare free weekend! Thank you to anyone who has put this story on their alert list already and to AngieK12 for reviewing! I really do appreciate it! Also, I apologise for the format issue, but I'm not sure how to fix it, so until I can, my chapters are probably all going to look like this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
**

_She has no problem with secrets,_

_She knows how to keep them,_

_Never felt the need to let them show_

_-She, Parachute_

Chapter 2: Vicious Tapestries

Since I had missed the conversation back on the train, I wasn't exactly sure what Fred and George had planned for dear, unsuspecting Hogwarts, but I distinctly remember the word 'First-years' being tossed around quite a bit.

The sorting ceremony had already taken place, much to my delight, but Dumbledore had yet to make his start-of-term speech. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George to my left, and Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team keeper, on my right. I wasn't involved in either conversation really, just concentrating on my own thoughts.

"Welcome all to another magnificent year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began as the Hall became silent, "To all our first-years, Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and to our returning students, Mr. Filch has asked me to kindly remind you that that goes for you as well."

There were several snickers amongst the crowd. I knew from last year that it was a popular dare in seventh year to see who could go the farthest into the forest.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, hushing the murmurs of the crowd, "I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, please welcome Professor Soben."

A rather tall man stood up from the staff table. He had short black hair and looked to be no more than twenty-nine or thirty. The Great Hall gave him a somewhat forced applause and he took his seat again, gaining a mere nod of approval from McGonagall.

"Now, I know you all must be very hungry, so tuck in!" Dumbledore clapped his old hands together and the golden plates before me filled with food. Normally, I would have jumped at the food, but suddenly I wasn't feeling very hungry.

Reminding myself I wouldn't eat till breakfast next morning, I decided to at least have some pumpkin juice. With my luck, I just happened to glance over at the Hufflepuff table, and there was Cedric Diggory, staring back at me-or rather-my stupid scar. I would have been glad the Cedric was actually giving me some attention and paying mind to me, but all I saw in his beautiful golden eyes was pity. He pitied me, and nothing more.

Frowning, I set my Goblet back on the long table and got up, but a hand pulled me back down.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Memory, you are essential in helping us with our little, _presentation,_" Fred said, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "And what presentation would that be, exactly?"

"The one we discussed on the train. The one about teaching our dear first years all about Hogwarts?"

"Fine," I agreed, sitting back down. "But what is it you'd like me to say?"

Fred thought about it for a moment. "You, m'dear, can explain to the first years just what magic is all about."

I raised my eyebrows at him, but knowing better than to ask questions, reluctantly agreed and began to leave.

"Common room, 7:30!" Fred bellowed in my direction as I made my way out of the Great Hall.

I still didn't have the full idea of what Fred and George were up to, but I was sure it would be something that would land me in detention; although, it couldn't be worse than last year, could it? I mean, at least none of my Professors, hopefully, at least, were trying to kill me.

"That's not what I meant! Sheila, come on!" I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Charlie's call out after a seventh year Gryffindor who had long blonde hair. I recognized her from the Quidditch team. She spun around abruptly.

"Than what did you mean, Charlie? I'm waiting!" When Charlie said nothing, she stormed off towards the Hufflepuff common room leaving Charlie and I alone in the hall.

I avoided his gaze and continued on my way to the common room. "Hey, Memory!" Charlie called, jogging up to me.

"I had an, er, disagreement with our Seeker there," He said, walking faster to keep up with the brisk pace I was setting.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm not sure how this concerns me," I said sharply. I instantly regretted it; maybe I should've eaten some dinner.

"Well, I was just going to ask you if you planned on trying out for the Quidditch team this year."

"I hadn't planned on it," I said honestly.

"Well," he said, looking at me, "I'm just saying that when you played at our house this summer, you were pretty good. Consider it?"

I did my best to hide a smile. "All right then. When are tryouts?"

"Seventh of September," Charlie called, walking back towards the Great Hall.

I smiled, glad to have something to look forward to this coming week.

~oO0Oo~

I pitied the First-years that showed up to Fred and George's 'meeting'. They looked so young and helpless, thought that had been me only a short year ago. The group of frightened-looking students were gathered around my favorite couch, and I realised, all listening to Fred and George Weasley.

"…and by all means DO NOT go anywhere near the tapestries in the castle, isn't that right Memory?" Fred asked, seeing me over the crowd that was considerably shorter than him.

I stifled a giggle. "Oh yes, they've been known to eat students when they're feeling particularly vicious, I said, setting down my bag and folding my arms.

I heard a few of the kids gasp, and one whisper, "My cousin told me they ate his twin!"

"Now," Fred continued, "We would like to also inform you that the suits of armor you've seen are very friendly and enjoy group hugs."

"And if you hug them long enough, they shoot Jellybeans right into your mouth," George added, nodding proudly.

"And finally, if you see a grey tabby cat in the hallway, step on its tail, I've heard it's good luck!" Fred said, looking pleased with himself.

I tried my best not to laugh at the thought of some kid stepping on the tail of what would either be Mrs. Norris, Filch's red-eyed cat, or Professor McGonagall, in her animagus form.

"That is all, thank you for joining us, oh, and a word to the wise, the painting next to the fat Lady loves a challenge." Fred winked and jumped down from the chair he had been standing on.

"Pretty brilliant, eh?" George said, nudging me with his elbow.

"Tremendously. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed," I said, gathering my things.

George raised an eyebrow. "It's only 8 o'clock."

"I know, but I'm tired," I lied.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" George asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS!" Fred bellowed, bounding over to the spot where George and I were standing.

"Goodnight George, Fred," I said, following the staircase to the girls dormitory.

As I climbed into bed that night, I heard a scream and deduced that an innocent first year had probably just been 'eaten' by a particularly vicious tapestry.

**A/N- Once again, I'm sorry about the format! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**-ValFish**


	3. Tryouts

**TRUTH  
**

**Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year at Hogwarts with her best mates Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has left her wanting to know the whole truth.**

**A/N- Thank you so much to Angek12, SweetieCheerie, Melora and twelvepastnoon for reviewing! Also to anyone who favorited or added this story to their alert list!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Where can I turn?_

_Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty_

_I'm so unsure_

_-Conspiracy, Paramore_

_Chapter Three: Tryouts_

~oO0Oo~

The first week of school flew by quicker than I had imagined. It was filled with "Welcome back" and "How was your summer?" I had been talking a lot to Angelina Johnson lately, and even more so to Fred and George. Mostly the three of us were discussing the Quidditch tryouts.

"How lucky do you think it is that only Charlie and Oliver Wood are left on the team this year?" Fred asked as the four of us walked around the Black Lake.

"Amazingly lucky," Angelina said as we dodged a rock thrown by some laughing fifth years. "And Sheila Anderson being kicked off the team? Incredible."

"What are you all trying out for?" George asked.

Angelina thought about this for a moment. "I think I want to be a Chaser."

"Beater," said Fred.

"Memory?"

"I don't know, I was thinking Chaser maybe, since Anderson is off the team. What about you George?"

"Beater," he said, smiling.

"What does Charlie play?" Angelina inquired as she picked up a rock and threw it into the lake; it landed with a soft plunk in the dismal black water.

"Seeker," I said, remembering the conversation in the Great Hall a week ago. "And Woods Keeper, so I guess a better question would have been Chaser or Beater."

"Yeah, well, you never know, he could kick Wood of the team," Angelina said, almost looking hopeful.

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, right! Wood is going to be the next Captain!"

"He can't be captain," George said, "He's only a fourth year."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "He can't _now. _But he can next year. He would only be captain this year if your brother was booted off the team, you dimwit!"

George put up his hands defensively. "Hey! I'm sorry we all can't be absolute geniuses like you," he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's six-twenty," I said, looking at the watch on my arm, "We should go up to dinner before tryouts."

Angelina nodded. "Yeah, although I'm not sure my nerves and food will mix that well-!"

"Oi! We don't need to hear about you possibly puking! Some of us might actually be hungry!" Fred said in mock-anger.

I gulped, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous about the coming evening. "No," I said quietly, following the twins, who were now racing up the hill to the castle.

"I hope for the sake of Charlie they don't make the team," Angelina told me as we walked into the Great Hall after giving up on beating the twins there.

I smiled half-heartedly. "They aren't _that _bad, although I'm sure they'll give Charlie hell either way."

Angelina chuckled as we sat down next to Alicia Spinnet, who had also been planning on trying out for the team.

"Ready for tryouts, Alicia?" Angelina asked her as she helped herself to a chicken leg.

Alicia looked green and ran off out of the Hall.

I shrugged. "Guess not."

"I hear Angelina and yourself are trying out for the Quidditch team," Percy Weasley said, taking Alicia's vacant seat.

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice, "You ever thought about joining, Percy?"

"Me? No, what a laughable concept! Quidditch is barbaric, really," Percy scoffed, then turned to his friend, a blonde boy sitting on the other side of the table.

"I don't feel very hungry anymore," Angelina said suddenly, pushing her plate aside.

"Me either," I said honestly. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling weakly, "Where'd Fred and George head off to?"

I scanned the Hall. "I dunno, probably to bewitch more tapestries."

Sure enough, as Angelina and I proceeded out of the Hall, Fred and George were there, hysterically laughing.

"What are you two on about this time?" Angelina inquired, her hands now placed on her hips.

Then I saw what they were laughing about. Professor McGonagall was down the hall, colored tomato red, scolding two frightened first years.

"They stepped on her tail!" Fred explained in between gasps of laughter.

"You should've seen it!" George added, he too was in stitches.

"Best-"

"-prank-"

"-ever!"

"And you should have seen the look on that blonde kid's face when the cat they stepped on turned into McGonagall. Bloody hilarious!" Fred said, holding his side.

I did my best to look disapproving, but Angelina and I soon joined in the laughter.

"Come on, let's go to the pitch before McGonagall catches on," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. They may be lunatics, but there is no denying that Fred and George Weasley are bloody hilarious.

~oO0Oo~

I was surprised at how many people turned out for tryouts. Although, with most of the team left to fill, I hadn't really expected Fred, George, Angelina and I to be the only ones.

The large group of students stood around what seemed to be a large trunk, although it was difficult to see over the older students, even for Fred and George, who were now an inch and a half taller than my already towering 5'6.

"Now!" Charlie Weasley called over the crowd, "Everybody who wants Beater, over here," he pointed to his left, "Everyone who wants Chaser, over here," he acknowledged his right, "and if you want Seeker or Keeper, go home!"

Several people actually left the pitch after being told this information, and the rest of us divided up. There were about fifteen people trying out for Chaser: Meghan Rolland, a seventh year with short blonde hair, Riley O'Kimmel, sixth year boy with turquoise hair, Shannon Freeland, a third year, Damien Jones, a fifth year, Paulina Portland, Rahim Token, Seth Tymand, and Greg McKinley; who were all several years above me. The others I didn't recognize.

"Right then, we'll jut go by year. Second years and up, of course, as always, so if you're a first year, you can leave as well." Two more people left, looking rather disappointed.

"Second years, come over here, please!" Charlie yelled and Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and I went over to the trunk Charlie was hovering over.

"Right, so basically Oliver is already up by the goal posts, and you have to score past him. You each get three tries," Charlie explained, pointing to the far end of the field, where as he had said, Oliver Wood was hovering in front of the middle goal.

"But were not even trying out for Chaser," Fred whined, "I don't understand."

"No cheek, Mr…?" Charlie replied.

"I'm your brother!" Fred retorted.

"No exceptions, Fred!"

Fred groaned and stepped back quietly.

"Now, I want you all to follow me, and you lot," Charlie pointed to the remaining students, "Stay put."

Charlie then mounted his broom and zoomed off in the direction of the goal posts, quaffle in his hand.

"I don't get it." I heard Fred mutter under his breath as the five of us took off after Charlie; Fred and George both on Cleansweep Fives, Angelina on her shiny new Nimbus 1000 and Alicia on a Cleansweep Seven. I myself had a Comet Two-Sixty, which, not to brag, was actually a pretty decent broom.

I actually loved the sensation of flying. It was amazing that after eleven years of being told that flying was impossible, I was now encouraged to try it; something frowned upon in the muggle world, especially after a girl from my school broke her leg jumping off her roof. I wasn't sure how good I was at flying, but I did love it, and enthusiasm always counts for something.

We approached the goal posts, and Charlie threw the quaffle at Angelina. She had no problem scoring it into the left hoop, earning a thumbs-up from Fred and George and a nod from Charlie.

Next, Charlie threw the quaffle to Alicia, who caught it with slightly shaky hands. Despite this, she managed to get the all through the center hoop her first try. Fred and George each went next, also scoring quickly, and then Charlie passed the quaffle to me.

I took a deep breath as I studied Wood, who was circling around each hoop. Once, then twice I counted. I waited until he had moved from the center hoop to the far right when I took aim at the left hoop and threw with all out force.

It went through and Wood sped over to the spinning quaffle, aiming to knock it back to Charlie. I let out a squeal of delight and looked over to the rest of my classmates. Instead of smiles and thumb-ups I got hand gestures that I didn't quite understand.

Then all I remember was a zooming red ball coming straight at me, a loud, "Memory, duck!" and then falling into blackness as my broom spiraled down to the sand below.

**A/N- Thank you very much for reading and as always, please do take the time to review! **

**-Valfish  
**


	4. Utterly Unpredictable

**TRUTH**

**Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year with her mates Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has left her wanting to know the truth about her past.**

**A/N- Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed this story, favorited it, or put it on their alert list! **

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me,_

_Cause the best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_-I Don't Care, Fall Out Boy_

Chapter 4: Utterly Unpredictable

~oO0Oo~

"At least we made the team."

"Shut it, will you? One of your best friends has been unconscious for two days and that's all you can say!"

"Calm down, Angelina."

"Alicia, stay out of this!"

"Fine then, I'm going to class."

"She's right, you should just chill out."

"Chill out? I'm sorry I'm the only one who's concerned at the moment! She could have been killed by that fall!"

"But she wasn't."

"Honestly, you two are the worst friends."

"Are not."

"You're joking about Memory almost dying! Not to mention while she's here! She could have died!"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that."

"Charlie caught her, it wasn't like she fell that far."

"Why is it Charlie is always the one to save me?" I asked, groggily blinking my eyes and attempting to sit up. My head throbbed.

Angelina looked relieved, and George angrily handed Fred two sickles. "What are those for?" I asked, eyeing the coins that were now in the hands of Fred.

"Er, just a bet," Fred said nervously.

"You two bet on when I would wake up!" I exclaimed. Honestly, they were the worst friends ever.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I told you she wouldn't be happy about that," she mumbled.

I frowned. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," Angelina replied, "You took a nasty fall really, and that quaffle hit you right in the forehead."

"Yeah, Wood hit you right in the face and you fell of your broom. We all thought you were going to faceplant in the sand, but Mr. Hero Charlie caught you before you hit the ground," Fred continued the story, "I guess he's just naturally good at saving you. This is what, the tenth time?"

"If you're so concerned with Charlie saving me, why didn't you rescue me yourselves?" I retorted, eyeing Fred and George.

George shrugged. "Too much work."

Angelina punching him in the shoulder. I did my best to stifle a giggle when I saw the look of pain on his face.

"Thanks," I told Angelina, who was smiling smugly.

I looked around the hospital wing. It was empty except for me, I guessed. Apparently tryouts must've gone smoothly. I had almost forgotten about Quidditch. I knew I probably hadn't made the team, but I wanted to know who else was on.

"Who made the team?" I asked casually, as if it didn't bother me my name wouldn't be coming up.

Angelina shifted uncomfortably, "Er, well, I did, as well as Alicia."

"Us too," Fred said, referring to him and George. "We're beaters."

"And so did Paulina Portland," Angelina said, "but Charlie said you'll be reserve," she added quickly, trying to lighten my mood, knowing I did not particularly care for Paulina.

I pretended not to be phased. "Oh."

"I should get to class," Angelina said after a long moment of silence. "See you later, Memory."

She hurried out of the hospital and left me with Fred and George.

"How awful does my face look?" I asked them, remembering my aching forehead.

George didn't say anything as Fred handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection. There was a nasty purple and blue bruise that spread across my forehead. My left eye was blackened; only a tiny slit of green was poking out. The long scar on my face was still there, but I hadn't really expected anything else.

"Fantastic," I mumbled, setting aside the mirror. Why is it always me?

~oO0Oo~

Madame Pomfrey had insisted I stay another night in the hospital wing, but I refused enough that she finally gave up and let me go back to my dormitory. My forehead was still bruised, but not as noticeably, and I could now see fully out of my left eye.

I had planned on going to watch Quidditch practice that morning, just for fun, and Cedric Diggory caught up with me on the way to the pitch. I hadn't talked to him much this year, so I guessed it would be nice to have his company again.

"Hullo," he said pleasantly. I did my best not to blush. Cedric may have almost gotten me killed, but that hadn't affected my little crush on him.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"On your way to watch practice?" He asked, though I was sure he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thought it'd just be interesting to see them practice. Weren't Hufflepuff tryouts yesterday?" I asked him, doing my best not to sound unhappy.

Cedric nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I made the team, actually, just found out this morning."

"Oh. What position?"

"Seeker," he said proudly. "So I take it you didn't make your team after your little, er, episode."

I laughed as we approached the stands. "Are you kidding? I didn't even really try out!"

"'S too bad," Cedric said sincerely. "I heard you were good."

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked, truly curious.

"I, well, I heard you talking with Charlie Weasley the first day. He asked you to try out, didn't he?"

"Yeah," I admitted as we took seats in the front row of the empty stands. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

From what I could see, Fred and George Weasley were being yelled at by their captain and brother, whom, even from a distance, could be distinguished by the fact that his face now matched his hair color, flaming red.

"See that?" I pointed to the three figures. Then we didn't need to look anymore, because Charlie's yells were so loud that even from the stands they were clearly distinguishable.

"FRED AND GEORGE IF YOU THINK THAT I WON'T BE TELLING MUM ABOUT THIS YOU ARE SORELEY MISTAKE! I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN RIGHT NOW!" Charlie roared.

Fred was nearly as loud as his angered brother. "WE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES, YOU DIMWIT! NOT TO MENTION HIGHLY DANGEROUS!"

"ONLY FOR THE OTHER TEAM!"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE, FRED! IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE I WILL KICK YOU OFF THIS TEAM!"

After witnessing the screaming match between the siblings, I was suddenly glad I didn't make the team, because surley the twins would have hoodwinked me into helping them achieve whatever they had just done to anger Charlie, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be on the receiving end of the argument. I laughed as I thought about how much Charlie looked like his mother at the moment.

"I wonder what that's all about," Cedric whispered to me, still staring at the scene that was unfolding before us.

I sighed. "I couldn't tell you even if I knew. Those two are utterly unpredictable." But they did know how to amuse people, even if like now, it was un-intentional.

Cedric laughed. "I'd still be keen to know what it is. Fred and George must be damn good beaters for Charlie to keep them on the team after whatever they've done."

"Especially if it's bad enough to write to their mum about it." I knew from observing angry Mrs. Weasley that Charlie wouldn't upset her out of nothing.

Whatever they had done, I wanted to know about it.

**A/N- Sorry about the short chapter, but I ended up being really busy today! Stil I hope to update this at least once more this week. **

**Please Review!**

**-Valfish**


	5. Adjectives

**TRUTH**

**Summary: Memory Harrison is back for her second year at Hogwarts with her mates Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has her wanting to know the whole truth behind her past.**

**A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have reviewed this story, favorited it and/or put it on their alert lists. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

_Your eyes the sparkled_

_That's all changed,_

_Into lies that drop like_

_Acid rain_

_-Gone, Kelly Clarkson_

Chapter Five: Adjectives

It was unusually cold out as I strolled the grounds in the morning with Fred and George. The wind was whipping across my face, and the chilly air felt painful if I was exposed to it. Suddenly I was no longer envious of my friends on the Quidditch team.

"So you two are telling me that you managed to enchant those bludgers to repeatedly hit the Keeper and the Seeker on the other team?" I asked them as we passed Hagrid's hut and began to turn back to the castle.

"Yeah, but no one else seemed to think it was a good idea," Fred explained, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

I bit back the urge to laugh. "I could see that from the screaming match you were having with Charlie."

Fred's ears turned a deep scarlet. "Oh, that. It wouldn't have been that bad, except for he actually did write to mum."

"You do realise that what you did was brilliant, right? Totally mental and slightly threatening, but brilliant none the less," I told the two.

George shrugged. "It wasn't that difficult, to be honest."

"Yeah, just a few simple charms, really," Fred added, "But looking past our brilliance, we'll be getting letters from mum now any day," He said the last part glumly, as if he knew already how his mother would sound.

"_Irresponsible, could've gotten hurt! I raised you better than that," _George said in a rather impressive imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll think she'll probably throw in 'idiotic' somewhere too, George," Fred said, frowning suddenly, "That's the new word to describe our ideas. Simply idiotic."

"Race you up to the castle!" George bellowed at Fred, after taking off in a head start towards the castle, which looked warm and inviting in the unpleasant cold.

I rolled my eyes at the two who were now running up the last part of the hill to the castle. If they would just pay attention in class, they'd be brilliant, without a doubt, and then Mrs. Weasley could use adjectives like 'fantastic' instead of 'idiotic'.

~oO0Oo~

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year was scheduled to take place first thing today. To be brutally frank, I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, seeing as my only experience with the Dark Arts had been dodging curses shot at me by said DADA professor.

Angelina and I had abandoned Fred, George and Lee after they decided to engage in a particularly disgusting conversation about the proper use of toads, and made our way to class early.

Angelina started to step into the classroom, but the voice of McGonagall prompted me to pull her back. I wanted to know what she was talking about. I peeked my head in the door and saw McGonagall standing with Professor Soben, who was looking quite distraught.

They were speaking in hushed voices.

"What if she figures it out?" Soben said, distressed.

"She won't, Jon, she's smart, but she doesn't know enough to make any real judgment," McGonagall hissed. "Just don't make it obvious."

It sounded as if their conversation was done, and I grabbed Angelina by the hand and rounded the corner with her.

"Whatd'ya think that was about?" She asked me, confused.

I didn't have an answer. "I dunno, but I want to know who they're talking about. Come on, let's go in."

We took seats in the front row and pulled out our textbooks. Defense Against Arts, Grade 2; my book was shining and new as we hadn't had a lesson yet.

The rest of the Second year Gryffindors and the Second year Slytherins filed in the classroom and took seats around Angelina and I. Fred and George sat behind us, and Lee and Alicia sat across the aisle.

The general babbling in the classroom quieted as Professor Soben stood up and began to speak.

Soben was very tall with short, dark, rather unkept hair. His eyes were a dark emerald and friendly.

"Hello!" He said brightly. "I am Professor Soben, and I'm your new professor, but you knew that."

"No, no I didn't, professor," I heard Fred snicker behind me.

"Today we'll be looking at, well, defensive spells, because that's what the class is for," Soben said, smiling. Some of the class laughed.

"Now, open your books to page 21."

~oO0Oo~

That night, as I lay in bed, I examined the marauder's map I had taken from Fred and George the day before so the three of us could sneak into Snape's storage cupboard because the twins needed 'supplies'.

I scanned the map up and down, looking at the corridors and the tiny moving dots. Dumbledore was in his office, pacing. McGonagall was in the third floor corridor, probably scolding students who were out past curfew. Nothing seemed unusual or exciting. Just a regular night in the castle.

My eyes moved to the second floor. I let out an audible gasp. _Jon Bones _was roaming the castle.

My dead brother was somewhere in Hogwarts.

**A/N- Sorry for the rather short chapter today, but it was kind of just an in-between point in the story and there wasn't much to say. But it'll get more exciting, I promise. **** Please Review!**

**-Valfish**


	6. Sources of Amusement and Confusion

**A/N: So sorry about the wait on this, I had been working on a new story, but I have since decided that I will take this one story at a time. It's funny, I thought that when I started posting here that I would have one story and one idea, but once you start writing, it is so hard to stop! But anyway, the story I was working on was a Marauder fic, which reminded me of this story, which I, sadly, had forgotten about. But, rest assured, I will complete this story, or possibly series, if anyone wants another year, before I post that project. Now, on with Chapter six, I aplogise for the lengthy A/N, but I had a lot to say. And also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted! Seriously, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Memory Harrison and all other OCs.  
**

_Save me, I'm lost,_

_Oh lord I've been waiting for you,_

_I'll pay any cost,_

_Just save me from being confused_

_-Show Me What I'm Looking For- Carolina Liar_

Chapter Six: Sources of Amusement and Confusion

~oO0Oo~

I hadn't really started to panic about my sanity until my brother's name had shown up on the map. I hadn't really started to bite my nails until the little moving dot bearing the name 'Jon Bones' moved into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I hadn't really started to pace up and down nervously until I came to the conclusion the map was just wrong.

I sat on the edge of my bed. It was early morning, but the dormitory was empty. Angelina and Alicia had early Quidditch practice, Maria was serving detention with McGonagall, and Rachael was an early riser anyway; I suspected she was down in the common room.

I had fallen into an uneasy sleep last night thinking about what I had just seen on the Marauder's Map and what it possibly meant. My brother was still alive. But that was impossible. I had heard the great Albus Dumbledore tell me that he was dead. Professor Rudd had taunted me about how Jon had died running that morning at the lake last year. It had to be impossible.

I shook my head and stood up again, deciding it was best just to forget about it and go downstairs. I was sure that I could distract myself with a good pranking with Fred and George, although, seeing as they were at Quidditch practice, I wasn't sure what I was going to do about that. Frowning, I dug a clean pair of tights out of my trunk and slipped on my uniform. I would just go down to the common room and see who was there.

I pulled my hair into a rushed ponytail and shoved my trainers on my feet. Grabbing my bag, I exited the dormitory and began down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

It was almost completely deserted. Only a seventh year I didn't recognize and Percy Weasley were sitting in opposite corners of the dimly lit room. I imagined most sane people were still sleeping. I shrugged and checked my watch. 7:30 AM. I suddenly wished it was weekday and I had lessons. This reminded me that, sadly, I had been assigned a rather lengthy essay on animal transfigurations, and knowing that Transfiguration wasn't my best subject, decided to go down to the library and work on the dreadful assignment.

I wished that Fred and George were available so I could have asked them for help as I sat in the library, scratching and re-writing my essay. Though they were regarded only as pranksters, they were brilliant in nearly every subject except for Potions and History of Magic. Ever since we had learned how to transfigure animals, they had also been attempting to turn people's pets into odd objects. Last week they had managed to turned Alicia's cat, Rhonda, into a candle. She spent nearly two hours looking for her beloved feline before Fred and George, both roaring with laughter, had given up and told her where her cat was.

As a reward, they were both without their transfiguration books until yesterday, earning them two detentions, one of which collided with Quidditch practice. Needless to say, Charlie wasn't thrilled, and brought out the threat of kicking them off the team for the second time. I was sure it wouldn't be the last, either.

I wanted to laugh at the thought of what else they could to get themselves kicked off the team, but remembering that Madame Pince didn't tolerate any type of noise in her beloved library, resisted and returned, somewhat reluctantly, to my essay.

A half an hour later, I felt a tap on the back of my head and looked up to see Fred and George Weasley, stupid grins on their identical faces.

"We suspected as much," Fred said, clicking his tongue.

"Working on homework on a Saturday. Should be outlawed, really, and here Memory is, voluntarily scribbling away," George added, a smile creeping upon his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "You two would be working on homework as well if you knew that our teachers would believe you actually did the work."

"Ah, but since they believe we are incapable of doing such an atrocious thing, we say, why bother?" Fred said, grinning and pulling me from my chair. "Now, come on, we're going to the common room."

"Why?" I asked, gathering my things from the dirty wood table.

"You would think that after a year, you would recognize when we are about to plan another 'source of amusement'," George said in mock astonishment.

"Source of amusement?" I raised my eyebrows at the two. Honestly, what was wrong with the word 'prank'?

"Well, it doesn't sound nearly as suspicious when you put it that way."

"We figured it would throw people off."

I sighed. These two were odd, odd beings. "Right then, let's just get to this 'source of amusement', then."

Fred grinned. "See, it has a nice ring!"

"Oh yes, I'll be shouting 'source of amusement' from the astronomy tower because I like how it sounds," I said, hinting at sarcasm.

George laughed. "Sounds like an alright idea to me, mate."

"But we were thinking more along the lines of a classic type of amusement. Maybe targeting Kenneth Pickling?" Fred said, referring to the Slytherin boy in our year who none of the Gryffindors really cared for.

"Yes, perhaps a little transfiguration of mice into some lovely Beans," said George, a sly grin spreading across his face. His twin shared a similar expression.

"We'll just 'leave' them on his spot in, let's see, how 'bout History of Magic, and when the fat lug goes to eat one, it'll scamper off."

"It does do my heart good when I see a thirteen-year-old boy wet himself," Fred said fondly.

I stifled a loud laugh as Madame Pince glared from behind her desk. "I think we'd better get out of here," I said, shooing the twins out the door in front of me. "We need to discuss this source of amusement."

As we walked to Gryffindor tower, I realised I had almost completely forgotten about the map and my brother. I had been imagining things, I told myself, knowing for certain that my entire family was in fact dead. Just an odd coincidence. Merlin help me my life was confusing.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, Ah! Not another ridiculously long A/N! But no, just a short little reminder to please, please review! All authors appreciate feedback, to the extent of my knowledge, myself included. Thanks for reading! I'll being posting chapter seven hopefully in the near future!**


	7. Giant Proof

**TRUTH**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this yesterday. I don't really have an excuse for it, actually, so just on with the story then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Head under water,_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder,_

_Even I know that_

_-Love Song, Sara Barellies_

Chapter 7: Giant Proof

~oO0Oo~

The days seemed to tick by slowly with no real events beyond detention. Fred, George and I were all assigned two weeks of nightly detention. Separated, of course, the teachers knew better than that by now. Kenneth Pickling had been so scared when we pranked him that he, to Fred's delight, had indeed wet himself and screamed like a little girl. Then, to make matters worse, he fainted. Which landed the three of us, yet again, here in detention.

Tonight was my second to last detention before I was off the hook. I sat in McGonagall's classroom, wishing there were windows; though it was dark, I would have appreciated the knowing that there was a world outside the dimly lit classroom. I had been assigned to write lines; my least favorite type of detention.

_I must behave. _200 times for two weeks straight. After each line, I felt my hand die a little bit. By the time I retired to the common room that night, my hand was nearing the point of being unable to ever be used again.

"Jellybeans," I said to the Fat Lady. She swung open reluctantly as it was nearing 10 o'clock at night.

The common room was nearly empty except for Fred and George Weasley, who were sitting in chairs opposite the fire, frowning at books scattered across the floor.

"It's not in here, I'm telling you, mate," George said, seating himself on the floor.

Fred frowned and joined his brother. "But we need that spell. It won't work if we can't freeze anything."

I joined them, startling Fred. "Hello, all. What are you two on about this time?"

"We were thinking we would freeze the lake completely so we could skate on it. But George here thinks such a spell doesn't exist," said Fred, eyeing his brother.

I laughed out loud, earning myself disapproving looks from the twins. "Were you two even attempting to pay attention in class? Wait, don't answer that."

George raised his eyebrows as I doubled over laughing. "Fred, should be concerned?"

Fred nodded solemnly. "Absolutely."

I regained control of myself and turned my expression serious once more. "I'm sorry. It's just, we had a whole essay dedicated to that spell. I take it you two didn't do it?"

George shrugged. "Guess not."

"Congelo. That's the spell!" Fred exclaimed suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot that!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going up to bed. G'night."

~oO0Oo~

"Now, all of you, please pay attention, it's very important," Said Professor Kettleburn to the class that was gathered outside in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest. Kettleburn was a skinny, white-haired old man who had been teaching at Hogwarts for many years.

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, right."

"Uh-huh."

The murmurs among the class always discredited poor Professor Kettleburn, but I had to admit, some of the things he taught us seemed totally irrelevant. Today, for example, we were learning about dragons.

There were no real ones, of course, that was illegal, but Professor Kettleburn had brought in several fangs and dragon scales. Maria Smith, a Gryffindor in my year, nearly fainted when she saw the scale. It was too 'revolting' for her to look at. I thought it looked like nothing more than a green seashell, but maybe that's just a muggle thing.

The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly, with only a few more snide remarks from the class of second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

Fred, George and I were leaving when I saw Professor McGonagall hurry towards Professor Kettleburn and tell him something that sounded urgent. More urgent than I had expected, because the poor old man turned a ghastly shade of white and took of running towards the castle.

I watched as McGonagall hurried after him, holding on to her pointed hat. I wondered why she didn't just chase after him as a cat.

"What do you suppose that was about?" I asked Fred and George.

"Dunno," They said in unison.

I shrugged and we walked slowly through the long grass back up to the castle. I noticed something was rather off, though. A group of students were gathered outside the school. No one was going in, but people were going out.

The three of us broke into a jog and made it to the entrance to the castle, where I spotted the golden blonde hair of Cedric Diggory and decided to ask him what was going on.

"Cedric!" I called, reaching him and stopping to catch my breath. "What's going on?"

"I dunno, something roared and then Professor Soben escorted us out of the castle," He said, clearly unsure.

"Not another giant, I hope," I said, only half-kidding.

Cedric laughed. "I doubt it. I'm sure they've made the castle giant-proof by now."

I checked my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling; I couldn't get over my stupid crush at the worst of times. "Yeah, probably," I said quietly, turning my attention to the castle.

There was a deafening roar and I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound. Then Professor Soben burst out of the castle doors and tried to yell over the crowd.

"Quiet down!" He called over the crowd that was now freely talking. "QUIET!"

The crowd went silent and Soben cleared his throat. "Everyone, down by the lake, right now. Get to it!"

The group turned to the lake and began to move slowly. I caught up with Fred and George and tugged on Fred's sleeve.

"I want to know what's up," I said, breathless from running.

George sighed. "I think we're rubbing off on her, Fred."

"Ah, well, better enjoy it while it lasts, let's go then," said Fred, suddenly pulling out the Marauder's map.

Fred observed the map as we rushed against the crowd and slipped in the castle doors, carefully avoiding any teachers. The three of us slipped behind a tapestry and I looked over Fred's shoulder at the map.

I gasped and nearly fell over with shock.

"What?" Fred asked desperately, "What is it?"

"Yeah, Memory, what's going on?" George added. I was hardly paying attention.

I couldn't speak. All I could think was about was what I'd seen and if the map was correct, what was true.


	8. Breath

**TRUTH**

**A/N: I am SO sorry to anyone I told this would be up yesterday! I was just really busy and then got sidetracked, so instead of a chapter I created a master plan for this whole story/possible series. But now I know where I'm going with this, so that is a good thing. Also I had to email this to myself and upload from a different computer because mine wouldn't upload for some reason. So once again, sorry this is late!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

_Run baby, run,_

_Don't ever look back,_

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance_

_-Check Yes Juliet, We the Kings_

Chapter Eight: Breath

I couldn't breathe at that moment. Staring back at me was the same bloody name I had seen not that long ago. _Jon Bones_ and worst of all, he was in the place of Professor Soben. _Soben: Bones._ Soben was an anagram of Bones! How could I be so stupid! How did I not figure that out sooner? But it wasn't important right now. Right now I wanted to see what in Merlin's name was roaring so loudly.

I gasped for the sweet air that could potentially fill my deprived lungs and regained control.

"Memory, what is it?" Fred repeated frantically, looking at me with great concern.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Just, er, choking on air."

George raised an eyebrow, but Fred quickly dropped it and turned his eyes back to the map. I would have done the same, but I wasn't sure I could handle another momentary loss of air. Besides, whatever was in the castle was roaring too loudly to help me properly focus.

The three of us jumped out from the tapestry we were hiding behind and sprinted toward the Great Hall, where the noise was coming from. Fred and George ran ahead of me, while I looked out for teachers.

I bumped into George when the twins suddenly skidded to a stop to marvel what was in front of us.

My eyes went wide with shock. It was like a scene from a fairy-tale. There, inside the Great Hall, was a roaring dragon, with talons the size of my arm and teeth to match. It was the color of a pine tree with gigantic scales like armor and eyes like coal, both which were looking at me. It had horns the size of couches and there was smoke coming out of it's bowling-ball sized nostrils. The dragon opened its mouth and let out another roar, but this time, it was accompanied by flames.

I gasped and looked at Fred and George, who both had looks of fear and shock on their faces.

"What do we do?" I hissed at them frantically.

Fred shook his head. "I dunno."

George, who had apparently remained a good deal calmer than his brother, looked at both of us and said only one word. "Run."

And we did just that, sprinting through the corridor to where the door lay just a few meters away. My legs were on fire with the sensation of running and I suspected only the fear of being eaten was keeping me going. I ran faster and faster, closer and closer to the door, Fred and George at my heels.

I furiously shook the door handle. It wouldn't budge. I quickly remembered the spell we had learned last year and took out my want.

"ALOHOMORA!" I yelled. Blue sparks flew out the tip of my wand and reached the handle, but faded and buzzed when they came into contact with the dull brass.

"It's locked! They locked us out!" I shouted to Fred and George, who both paled at the news.

Fred took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "ALOHOMORA! ALOHOMORA! ALOHOMORA!" He shrieked as his wand shot out continuous blue sparks.

"Stop it! We have to figure something out!" I told Fred, who reluctantly stowed his wand.

"What do we do?" George asked, panicked.

My answer was drowned out by another deafening roar from the large dragon trapped inside the castle.

"Give me the map," I repeated, holding my hand out to receive the slip of parchment that could save us. If I could see what teachers were still in the building, or find a secret passage near us, we could escape without a scratch.

Fred reached in his pocket and felt around. His eyes went wide in horror. "I must've dropped it!" He exclaimed.

I didn't need another word. I took of running down in the direction of the Great Hall, my wand drawn and my fingers crossed.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short! But next chapter should be longer. BTW: the lyrics at the beginning are to be taken in a literal sense. Please Review!**

**-Valfish**


	9. Of Dragons and Stupid Ideas

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages since I've uploaded! You see, I was working on my other story, and I just kind of got into that, and then I stopped and was like: dude, I totally need to finish this one first. But then of course, I fell asleep and two days later remembered what I was going to type. If this sounds confusing, than don't bother and just read on. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

_Do you feel,_

_The weight of the world,_

_Singing sorrow,_

_Or to you,_

_Is it just not real?_

_-Do You Feel, The Rocket Summer_

Chapter Nine: Of Dragons and Stupid Ideas

~oO0Oo~

I was running faster than I thought possible. My hair was flying loose behind me and my shoes made slapping sounds on the cold stone floor as I sprinted down the corridor to recover the map. I was positive I knew where it was, but then again, I'm terrible with these things, I've been known to misplace anything and everything.

I spotted it, lying still on the floor in front of the Great Hall. I snatched it up and turned to run back to Fred and George when the dragon behind me gave a great roar and breathed fire across the Hall to where I had been standing. I dived out of the way, barely escaping the line of fire.

The dragon gave another loud roar and began spraying fire everywhere. In attempt to shield myself, I searched my memory for the spell I had just been discussing with Fred and George.

"CONGELO!" I exclaimed, and a jet of periwinkle shot out of my wand and collided with the fire. It froze mid-air and fell to the floor with a loud clang.

Another ear-piercing roar rang out and I booked it down the corridor. When I reached Fred and George, I pulled them behind a torch and breathlessly handed Fred the map.

"Look. For. Teachers. Please," I managed to sputter out.

Fred quickly scanned the map. "I don't see any. We just need to get out of here."

"I second that," said George as he took the map from Fred.

"Well?" I asked, looking over George's shoulder.

He shook his head. "The only passage out of here is two floors up."

"Great, we'll take it." I took off running, yet again, in the direction of the Great Hall, before turning to go up the Grand Staircase, Fred and George at my heels. I climbed up 4 long flights of stairs before reaching the second floor and stopping to catch my breath.

Fred and George soon joined me. "Where is it?" I asked; I just wanted to get out of the castle. Coming in had been a stupid idea.

"Right here. Tap the knight's nose," said Fred, pointing to the suit of armor in front of me.

I hit the nose of the knight and to my surprise, he became animate and stepped aside.

I pushed past him and whispered an unsure, "Thanks," in his direction. The suit nodded.

The passage was a stone tunnel covered in cobwebs and dust. I had the urge to cough, but pushed against it, not wanting to upset the small pathway.

"Guys?" I called to Fred and George.

"Yeah?" They said together.

I squinted and tried to make out where the light of the door was coming from. "We never go into a castle that people are running out of without a good reason again, deal?"

I could hear Fred snicker. "Deal."

"It's not funny, you know, and next time, I'll just feed Greeny _you_."

Fred gave a full-out laugh this time. "Greeny? You _named _that thing?"

I could feel myself blush. "Yeah. Is there an issue with that?"

"Yeah," began George, "It's totally mental to name something that's trying to eat you."

"_Touche_," I mumbled. Did it ever occur to them maybe now wasn't the most appropriate time to joke?

After what seemed like years, I came to a door. I jiggled the handle, which didn't budge. "Alohomora!"

To my relief, the door clicked and I was able to throw it open, exposing the waiting outside world.

"Thank Merlin," I heard George say behind me.

~oO0Oo~

McGonagall wasn't upset. She wasn't mad. She wasn't angry. She was furious with a rage I had never seen. Fred, George and I were all being reprimanded for charging into the castle with a dragon on the loose. Standing in front of McGonagall's desk wasn't something I was unfamiliar with, but this was different.

"You three could have been killed! What ever gave you the idea to go inside the castle?" She tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"

I saw Fred and George were now both pointing at me. "Thanks, guys," I mumbled.

"Miss Harrison? This was your idea?" McGonagall asked, frowning.

I sighed deeply. "Yes. Technically it was my brilliant idea."

"Miss Harrison, I hope you recognize the severity of the situation we have here. You three went freely into the castle even though you were strictly told not to do so!"

"To be fair professor," George said hesitantly.

"-you never told us there was a dragon in the castle," Fred finished, giving a small half-smile.

McGonagall was not amused. "Detention. Every night for two weeks."

The three of us all groaned at the prospect.

"You may go." And with a wave of her hand, McGonagall dismissed us from her office.

Fred and George quickly walked ahead of me; I purposely lagged behind. I wanted to speak with McGonagall about Professor Soben.

I strode up to her desk, and without thinking, I blurted, "I know about Professor Soben, Professor," out.

McGonagall looked up from her paperwork. "_What?_"

I gulped. "I'm going to be honest Professor, I know that he's my supposedly dead brother. I mean, I think I know I think he's my dead brother who's actually not dead but posing under a different name, which is an anagram, that I figured out today, and-!"

McGonagall stood. "Miss Harrison, please follow me."

I bit my lip nervously and did as I was told, praying this was a good thing. But knowing my life, something unnecessarily complicated would be most likely unfolding.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	10. Revealed

**A/N: Another update! Hooray! Anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to AngeK12: I hope you remember your password soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Liar, Liar,_

_You're such a great big liar,_

_With the tallest tales I've ever heard_

_-Liar, Liar, A Fine Frenzy_

Chapter Ten: Revealed

~oO0Oo~

I swear, my life could not be much more déjà vu. As I looked around Professor Dumbledore's office, I was reminded of last year, where this whole mystery started. Where I was told that my life was one gigantic lie. Now was similar, but instead of telling me about my parents, I was talking about my brother. And he was in the room.

I was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, Professor McGonagall on my right, and Professor Soben next to her. Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling slightly.

"Miss Harrison, it has come to my attention that you are aware of your brother being, well, alive," said Dumbledore, looking at me through his half-moon glasses.

I gulped nervously. "Yeah, I guess I am, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You aren't in trouble, Miss Harrison."

"I'm not?" I asked, my eyebrows raised, I was just expecting them to deny the truth and send me on my way.

"No. In fact, I'm glad you've figured it out. It makes my job infinitely easier," Dumbledore explained. "You see, I was going to tell you eventually, after all, you have a right to know."

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how much that means." I wasn't lying. The truth was all I wanted right now. Of course, if offered, I certainly wouldn't mind some chocolate.

"Albus, I think we should come to some sort of agreement," McGonagall said, stern as ever.

"Yes, well, Miss Harrison, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you not to tell anybody about this, for the safety of Professor Soben, although, seeing as he is your brother, Jon, now," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Of course sir, I wasn't planning on it," I said, focusing more on the fact that I could now call my professor 'Jon'.

Professor Soben –Jon- cleared his throat awkwardly and then faced me. I recognized my eyes on his face. They were the same deep green. "Just a question, er, Miss-!"

I smiled. "You can call me Memory."

"Right, Memory. How did you figure it out. I haven't seen you since you were two," Professor Soben said.

I was unsure how to answer that. The map probably wasn't even legal, so I quickly came up with a plausible lie. "I recognized you, sir. I just remembered."

"Really? You have a good memory, Memory, no pun intended, of course." I smiled, thinking of how much he reminded me of Fred and George right now.

"Thank you. It comes with the name," I told my brother, still grinning.

"Now, it's late, Miss Harrison, I believe that you have detention early next morning," Dumbledore sent me a knowing look and McGonagall looked pleased with herself, "so you should really get some rest."

I stood up and nodded. "Goodnight, sir. Professor McGonagall." I looked at Soben. "Uh, Jon."

"Oh, and Miss Harrison?" Dumbledore called calmly after me.

I faced him yet again. "Yes, sir?"

"Remember to keep this between us."

I nodded and turned to head for the door, smiling about what had just taken place.

~oO0Oo~

Saturday morning came to quickly. I felt as though I had barely fallen asleep when my alarm clock, something I had brought from my own home, went off at seven AM sharp.

I groaned and rolled over to turn the clock off. The day was gloomy and dark, unusual for a Saturday here, but I supposed it was getting closer and closer to winter every day.

I got up from my bed and shuffled to my trunk. I threw it open and retrieved some clean clothes. I hoped McGonagall hadn't been expecting me to wear my school robes, because all I could manage at the moment was a clean jumper and some slightly torn jeans. I barley had the energy to put on my trainers; if it had been warmer, I would have worn flip-flops.

After dressing quickly, I shut the lid on my trunk and grabbed my black school bag, praying that I would only have to write lines for detention.

I stumbled down the steps from the girls dormitory, after hastily brushing my hair, to find an equally sleepy Fred and George waiting in the common room for me. We had agreed last night we would have breakfast together because of our early morning detentions.

"What did you do, sleep in a hair dryer all night?" Fred asked as we walked down the nearly fourteen flights of stairs down to the Great Hall.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you even know what a hair dryer is?"

They looked at each other. "Dad."

I smiled, remembering Mr. Weasley's fascination with Muggle objects. When I had visited over the summer he had spent nearly two hours questioning me on the effects of a toaster.

"Right. And I brushed it, I'll have you know, it's not that bad," I said as we reached the Great Hall. It was nearly deserted. Only a few Ravenclaws I didn't recognize and two Hufflepuffs, one with the oddest looking neon hair I had ever seen, and Percy Weasley occupied the four gigantic tables.

I followed Fred and George to the Gryffindor, where they sat as far away as possible from Percy. I was positive they only did that to avoid being lectured about yesterday's dragon fighting.

I sat down across from George and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Bloody seven-thirty detention!" Fred cursed as he mopped up the pumpkin juice he had spilled down his front.

"Isn't that just normal behaviour for you to drop your juice, Fred?" I sniggered, causing George to laugh and dribble pumpkin juice on his shirt as well.

"Aw, you two match now!" I exclaimed, at then rolled me eyes as Fred and George reminded me that they always matched.

I had finished my last bite of slightly burnt toast when an owl swooped down to our table and dropped at letter at my place. I took the slip of parchment and began to read.

"I have detention with Soben today," I said, frowning.

"Finally figured to separate us, then?" Fred joked as he scooped oatmeal into his mouth.

I sighed, knowing this was just so I could get to know my brother. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you two later," I said, stuffing the letter in my pocket and exiting the Great Hall.

~oO0Oo~

The door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was open, so I let myself in. The classroom looked exceptionally dull and empty this morning. I sighed and dragged my feet across the room to Professor Soben's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Soben called. I obliged and pushed the door open. Soben was sitting behind his desk, with his feet resting on ungraded papers. He was drinking what looked like tea, and I realised, was still in his pyjamas.

Soben motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of him. "So I guess you got Dumbledore's message about detention with me, then?"

I smiled as best I could; after all, it was early morning. "Yeah. I take it this was a new development?" I asked, eyeing his pyjama pants, which ironically had dragons printed on them.

He grinned. "What made you guess that?"

"So, you're the professor, what's my punishment?" I asked, half-hoping he would say 'Nothing! Let's go out for ice cream!'.

"Well, in my short-notice letter this morning, Dumbledore told me that this morning's detention will be served by listening to me ramble on and on about things you've been wanting to know," He said, removing his slippers from the desk and setting down his tea.

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," I said, frowning.

"Just wait till you hear the stories. It's pretty depressing, to be honest," Soben said, his grin fading.

"Lovely," I said, all excitement gone. I guess I was just getting what I had asked for. The whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help me God.

**A/N: Another kind-of cliffhanger! Sorry, they're just so addicting. But anyway, I hope to update this story very frequently and get it done so I can start working on Year Three, that is, if anyone's interested in hearing about that. Thanks for reading! Oh, and review if you wouldn't mind. **

**-ValFish**


	11. Anything is Possible

**A/N: So I feel like I'm not updating as much as I should be. But anyway, here is chapter 11 and thank you to all who read, review, favorite, and/or alert this story! You all are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_You say, Can't change the winds to say,_

_Won't matter anyway,_

_Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible_

_-Impossible, Kelly Clarkson_

Chapter Eleven: Anything's Possible

~oO0Oo~

Listening to Soben's –Jon's- tale was done on one condition. I wouldn't say anything until he was done explaining. I agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and he began the story.

"To be honest, I don't remember all of what happened that night. But I suppose the mind tends to block traumatic experiences. Mum and dad were on the top of the hit list that Voldemort had planned. It was scary, being seventeen and in so much danger. But being the naïve fool I was, I ventured into the Order anyway, some of my friends had, and lots of people from school were in it, as well. But I can't begin to say how much I wanted to fight. And that's what really prompted me joining.

"The night that everything happened, I was in the kitchen, washing dishes with Mum. We were just talking, lightly, about the cat and how adorable you were. We talked about what house you would be in, and how much trouble you'd cause McGonagall. I do have to say you've lived up to that," he added with a laugh.

Jon frowned, and then sighed before continuing. "Then dad walked in and the conversation turned, grim, to say the least. We talked about the future, and the Order, and Voldemort, the name, specifically was mentioned, and everyone fell silent and kind of went up to bed.

"I heard him. The Death Eater. He came into the house and I heard him, well, I heard him kill our parents. Mum was first. Then dad. I knew I had to get you away, somehow, but I was flooded with grief and panic and the only logical sentiment I could think of was to transfigure you into a cat and run myself. I thought you'd be safer that way. But I did my best to quietly sneak downstairs and then I set you outside, hopefully out of harm's way. I cast a patronus –don't worry, you'll learn about them later- to tell the Order that the name 'Voldemort' was taboo.

"Then I heard the Death Eater come outside. He saw me, and started running. He hit me a spell, and I thought I was dead, Memory, I thought I was dead. I didn't wake up until the next morning, and I don't remember much after that.

"That night, this Death Eater hit me with a powerful memory curse, one that couldn't really be reversed by anything but time, so what I'd done from that morning till about seven months ago is all a blur. I'm done now, you can talk," Jon finished finally.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure why this was upsetting me. And I certainly didn't understand why tears were now falling from my eyes. After all, I wouldn't remember all of this, I was only a child, but still, hearing my long-lost brother talk about the murder's of my parents was traumatic, to say the least.

Jon noticed the tears that were falling from my eyes and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, I told you it was depressing," he said sadly, "It really is a tragedy."

I took a long breath. "I guess I just don't understand why this all was kept from me for so long."

Jon smiled faintly. "If I had any conscious recollection of any of the last eleven years, than I would have told you myself. Well, I probably would have been the one to raise you. I guess I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do that," he said, frowning.

"I have wonderful parents, I just- they aren't really _mine." _

Jon shook his head. "Sure they are. You just aren't blood-related. Memory, I would consider you a fool if you held me as closer family than your parents. We've only just met."

"I suppose," I said distantly.

"Well, I know that's a horrible way of starting off your day, with such a depressing story, but it had to be done. At least you didn't have to right lines, right?" Jon joked.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

~oO0Oo~

I met Fred and George in the Gryffindor common room after my eventful detention. They were sitting in the corner, arguing at a louder volume than necessary. I smiled, remembering and realizing that my life with my friends was at least slightly normal.

"NO! I won, you twat!" Fred spewed at his brother, who was smirking over a board of chess.

George shook his head. "Wrong, my dear brother. I won."

"No you didn't! See this! I won! You owe me two chocolate frogs!"

"You owe me two chocolate frogs," George corrected, crossing his arms.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fudge."

I laughed as Fred took two packages from his pocket and slapped them in the waiting hand of George.

"Having a bit of a row, are we?" I asked them as I sat myself on the arm of George's chair.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

George mimicked his brother and Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"So, Memory, how was detention?" George asked, taking a bite of his chocolate frog. "Oh, jellybeans, another Dumbledore," he added, tossing aside his card.

George sensed me tensing up next to him and sent a look to Fred, who leaned in to tell me something.

"Is something going on between you and Professor Soben?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt my eyes grow wide with shock. "No! Absolutely not! Ew, Fred, gross! He's my brother!" I hadn't meant to say the last part.

George spat out the bit of frog he was chewing on. "_What!?" _The two said at the same time.

"I, I only found out a little while ago! After we went in the castle to see what the dragon was up to, I-I saw something on the map," I began to explain.

The twins remained shocked. "I thought you said your brother was dead!" Fred exclaimed.

"I thought he was!" I retorted, not able to look at the twins. I really had just wanted to keep this to myself.

George looked at me seriously. "So you are telling us that Professor Soben is your brother? And that he is, in fact, not dead?"

"Yes. The night my parents were killed he got hit with a memory-altering spell and couldn't remember anything until a couple of months ago. I saw him on the map, twice, actually, and I was sure I was dreaming. But I'm not."

Fred suddenly grinned. "So you can call him Jon now?" he asked, stupid grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but only outside of class. And you two cannot tell ANYONE. I mean it. He's not supposed to be alive."

"Yeah, but Rudd's in Azkaban now, so no one will be looking for him, right?" George said, looking at me strangely. "Surely no one's looking for him now."

"Anything's possible," I said, snatching George's other chocolate frog. "Anything's possible."


	12. Devilish Boredom

**A/N: So sorry its been ages since I've uploaded! I have no excuse, but I do have to say that I do have a rather long project I need to complete, so that's the only thing I can try to pass as an excuse. Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorites/ alert list and as always to my lovely reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Harry Potter any more than I did last chapter? **

_Sunlight creeps in-between the curtains,_

_Loose the sheets there's no time for sleep,_

_I don't lie or pretend, _

_Cause I'm almost certain,_

_It's a beautiful world_

_-Beautiful World, Carolina Liar_

Chapter Twelve: Devilish Boredom

~oO0Oo~

Jon and I were strolling around the lake in the early morning today, just enjoying the sunshine and having a simple conversation about schoolwork. It was something we had started doing over the past couple of weeks in a poor attempt to get to know each other better. There was snow covering the ground in blankets now, and Christmas was only a week away.

"Do you have a family?" I asked abruptly, as we passed by the Black Lake.

Jon smiled sadly. "No, and if I did, I can't remember."

"Oh," I replied and we continued walking in silence. The wind was whipping across my face, and it was beginning to become painfully cold.

Jon studied my face for a moment. "How did you get your scar?" He asked, and I remembered no one had bothered to tell him anything about Rudd.

"Oh, this? Well, it's kind of a long story," I told him, shoving my hands deeper into my cloak pockets.

He chuckled. "Really, Memory, long stories are a thing of the past, are they not? We can't seem to have a decent conversation without some kind of lengthy retelling."

I smiled; he was right. "Fine then. Last year, our DADA professor, Rudd, was to put it quite bluntly: trying to kill me. I didn't know why, but then Professor Dumbledore explained about you and Mum and Dad, and I began to get the picture. It turns out that Rudd was the Death Eater that killed out parents, and to my knowledge, you as well."

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him. "Please, let me finish. Rudd thought I knew too much for my own good, so last year, actually, right about where we are standing now, he attempted to kill me. But a student named Charlie Weasley saved me, and Rudd was sent to Azkaban."

"That certainly was, er, eventful, to say the least. Is there a reason no one told me about this?" Jon asked; looking more confused than anything.

I shrugged. "I guess it just never came up as a worthy topic."

"Why did Dumbledore let a former Death Eater teach here?" Jon asked, a hit of anger in his voice.

"I asked him that same question," I said, and we began to walk back up to the castle.

~oO0Oo~

I climbed through the portrait hole just as Fred and George we stepping out. I gave them a hopeful look, but George mouthed 'Quidditch' and they passed me without another word.

Frowning, I retreated to my dormitory, which I found empty. I sighed and flopped down on my four-poster. It was the last Saturday before break, which meant the last Quidditch practice for Fred and George and then we could hopefully enjoy each other's company before we both headed home to our respective families.

I picked up my black school bag from the dusty floor and sifted through the contents. Groaning as I remembered the transfiguration essay I had yet to complete, I thought I'd take a trip down to the Library and get some schoolwork done.

I shoved an extra quill in my bag and slipped my trainers back on. I skipped every other step before I made it to the Common room, which was full and bustling. Mostly with older students, who were eagerly discussing what they were doing after school and over break.

I kept my head down and exited the common room, and began the descent to the library. Sometimes I wished Gryffindor's common room could be on the first floor, although that would be somewhat contradictory, since our dorms are in the Gryffindor _tower. _

Out of breath, I found the door to the library and pushed it open. The library wasn't terribly full, only a few students here and there littered the tables. I found a table towards the back and set my books down in front of me.

Not twenty minutes spent writing and I was finished. I had forgotten how easy this assignment was supposed to be. On one hand I was glad to be done, but on the other, literally all my friends were out of the Quidditch pitch, practicing.

I reluctantly gathered my things up again and shoved them in my bag before exiting the library, earning a silent nod from the ancient librarian, Madame Pince.

I decided the Quidditch pitch would be a prime location to spend the rest of the morning; before I realised I would need to get my cloak from my dormitory if I wanted to go outside. Defeated, I sat down on the steps before the Grand Staircase.

"Memory? Hello? Are you awake in there?" There was a hand waving in front of my face. I must've spaced out.

I blinked twice and looked up to find Cedric Diggory standing over me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Cedric chuckled and sat down next to me. "Mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head and he sat down.

"So what are you doing, sitting all alone on the steps?" He asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Something happen?"

"No," I managed to breathe out. "Just incredibly bored. The one weekend I have no one to hang out with, I just happen to have paid attention in class and kept up with my homework."

He smiled. "Ah, I have the same problem. A good deal of my friends are sitting in detention right now for cheating during a Transfiguration test," he chuckled, "I told them not to mess with McGonagall."

I returned the grin. "I would know all about that. So, would you like to join me in doing nothing?"

"Absolutely, however, I think I have a better plan," Cedric said, running a hand through his golden hair as he got up. "How about we take a walk?"

I frowned.

"Inside," he added, observing my facial expression.

"Sounds lovely," I agreed and I followed him to the staircases, where we spent the rest of the morning.

~oO0Oo~

Fred and George plopped down on either side of me as I took a sip of pumpkin juice. I spat it out in surprise and they both laughed.

"I think someone needs a bib," George said to Fred.

"I agree. Now Memory, why didn't we see you at the pitch this morning?" Fred asked, helping himself to a sandwich.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh, I was walking around."

Fred smiled devilishly. "With who?"

"Cedric Diggory, why?" I replied, doing my best to sound confident.

"Oh really? Do you maybe," Fred leaned in closer, "Fancy him?"

I whacked Fred on the arm. "No, we're just friends."

The twins continued to give me a look.

"Merlin, would you stop looking at me like that!" I spat irritably. "I do not _fancy_ him."

George chuckled. "Sure you don't."

I rolled my eyes, but decided that the twins' company was better than no company and continued to eat. "How was practice?"

"Painful and unnecessary," George said, his mouth full.

Fred shrugged. "Last one before Christmas, thankfully. It's ridiculously hard to fly in this kind of weather, you know."

"I bet," I grumbled.

"You know, Charlie is about this close to kicking Portland off the team," George said casually. "They had a huge row today."

"Doesn't help that she can't play worth a hippogriff," Fred added. "She keeps dropping the bloody quaffle."

"Sadly, our dear brother has banned us from hitting her upside the head with a bludger, so we'll have to rely on her poor skills to get you on the team," George said, smiling slightly. "I'd give it another practice and you're as good as chaser."

I shook my head. "Thanks guys, but I don't even know if I'd be any better than her. I didn't even finish tryouts."

"Well, I suppose that would be because it's rather difficult to complete trials when you are unconscious," Fred said, grinning.

"You two," I mumbled.

"Are fantastic?"

"Amazing?"

"Wonderful?"

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Incredibly intelligent?"

"Are bloody annoying," I finished for them, and smiling, got up from the Gryffindor table.

"Are not!" Fred yelled as I exited the Great Hall. "We're handsome and you know it!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Happy Bloody Chirstmas

**A/N- I am incredibly sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I just got extremely busy with school, but now that I'm on break (finally!) I can get some writing done! So I apologize for the absence and the short crappy chapter, but once I get back into writing I promise they'll be longer and better! **

_Stuck stuck stuck_  
_I can try to run_  
_But I am out of luck, luck, luck_  
_It doesn't matter where I go, I feel stuck,_  
_Sticky fingers, sticky hands, sticky…_  
_I am stuck stuck stuck_

_-Stuck, Lindsay Lohan_

Chapter 13: Happy Bloody Christmas

~oO0Oo~

Damn you, Rudd, damn you. I couldn't even look at my parents anymore without hating them. I was sitting at my kitchen table, reading a letter Fred and George had sent me when my mother sat across from me and sighed deeply.

I put down the parchment and studied her face. "Can I help you?" I asked, rather rudely. Something about Christmas had just put me in a bad mood.

She smiled and shook her head. I shrugged and returned to the letter. According to that very letter, Fred and George were now banned from leaving the house, something about knitting; I didn't really care to know.

"Memory, darling, I think we should talk."

I looked up at my mother, who was frowning slightly and twirling her thumbs nervously.

"Fine, what did you plan on discussing?" I spat coldly.

She took a shaky breath and began pouring out the story. "Your father and I, we're not your, er, real parents, lovie, but I promise you, we still adore you I just-"

"I know."

My mother's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I know," I repeated, folding my arms across my chest.

She shook her head. "How could you possibly-"

"Last year, mother, last year. Remember? When that arse of a professor tried to kill me? Remember that? Well Professor Dumbledore decided I'd better know the truth, so he told me."

She looked taken aback and slightly hurt. A part of me didn't care. "Why would he tell you without consulting us?"

I twisted to see the time.

"Memy, is that why you've been acting like this?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my hands in front of me on the wooden table. "Don't call me that. And yes, of course."

"Don't use that tone," she whispered, her voice losing its power.

"That's all you have to say to me?" I stood up abruptly and began to exit the kitchen.

"Wait, Memory, why didn't you say anything?" My mother asked, her eyes pleading with me.

"Because I shouldn't have had to." And with that, I left for my room, slamming the kitchen door behind me.

My dad was in the living room. He stood at the sound of the slamming door and inquired as to what I was doing.

"What was that about?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Nothing," I mumbled, staring at the stained carpet.

He chuckled. "Okay, love."

"It isn't funny," I said meanly before I could hold my tongue.

His expression turned serious. "What isn't funny? What's the matter, Memy?"

"Don't call me that," I said coolly, turning on my heels to the small hall that led to my bedroom.

My father's expression was one I couldn't read. One I hadn't witnessed with him before. "Watch it."

I chose to ignore him and continued on my way.

"Don't walk away from me, young lady!"

Now I was completely confused. "Why not?"

"We need to have a talk," he said, motioning to the couch.

I rolled my eyes subconsciously. "I don't think I want to hear the rubbish about how I'm adopted again."

He looked at me strangely. "You know?"

"Of course I know."

"Who told you? Why didn't you just ask?"

"Dumbledore," I mentioned, not looking my father in the eye.

"Dumbledore? I don't understand why you'd ask him, I mean, we've done so much for you, we could have told you-"

"You're wrong," I whispered. "Dumbledore did more for me than you ever did."

"Excuse me, who puts food on the table?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I blinked them back furiously. "Bloody hell. I just mean that Dumbledore told me the truth, that's all I ever wanted."

"Watch your language!"

"I'm thirteen, I can do what I want," I said through gritted teeth.

My father had turned red as a tomato at this point. "What is with you lately? Back talking, swearing-"

"I don't know, maybe I found out I was adopted from my headmaster and not my own parents, even though they should have told me!" I exclaimed, my hand on my hips and tears now freely falling.

My father shook his head. "You owe me a little respect, miss."

"I don't owe you anything," I spat.

"You know what, Memory? I am sick of your cheek. Kiss your Christmas presents goodbye, love."

I looked him in the eye. "Well then Happy Bloody Christmas." I didn't wait for an answer as I stomped down the hall and into my room, slamming yet another door behind me.

I sat on my messy bed that was littered with spellbooks and letters from Jon and my friends at school.

And I cried. Honestly just cried like I had never cried before. I didn't even understand. A week ago I was laughing; happy, and now I was here, sobbing on my bed on Christmas Eve, when I should be fully content with my life. I was being selfish.

And I hated that.

**So, how was my return to writing? If you could please review, that would be lovely! **

**-Valfish**


	14. Wise Words

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer than expected as well. I kind of got a little sidetracked to say the least with a different story I'm thinking of putting up. It's about the Marauders time at Hogwarts, and I know that it's done to death, but I had this brilliant idea for one and I've been writing that. So far I've _typed _21 pages and about 15,000 words for a story that's only meant to be eight chapters, and then I had another brilliant idea to write the Sequel before I was done with the original. Finally I remembered the other hundred or so stories I'd started and actually posted, so I decided I'd better finish this one first and actually update _Innocent, _which if anyone is reading that, hasn't been updated since January, before I posted that one. But knowing me, I'll probably post it before I'm done anyway (by the way, it will be called _The Un-voiced Voice__). _:) Oh, and thank you to people who have reviewed this story for pretty much every chapter, it means a lot!**

**Now, sorry about the ridiculously long and slightly pointless Author note, and on we go with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter?**

_The truth is never far away,_

_You always give yourself a way,_

_Through open eyes in slid of him,_

_Reveal to me,_

_The truth is never far away,_

_You only have yourself to blame_

_-In Transit, Mark Hoppus & Pete Wentz_

Chapter 14: Wise Words

Platform 9 and ¾ was busy this morning, naturally, as the winter holidays had come to an end. I was still fighting with my parents, sadly. I had meant to apologize. But I didn't. It was unfortunate that this is how my break ended. A half-hug from both my parents and a bitter taste in my mouth.

Sighing, I looked out the window of the train as it began to move. The countryside slipped by fast, and I wished that time could go by that quickly.

There was a knock on the window of my compartment door, and I turned to see a smiling Fred and George. I rolled my eyes at them and they joined me, sliding the door shut behind them.

"So…" Fred trailed off, "This is awkward. Why?"

"I have to agree with Fred," said George, looking at me with an odd expression.

"I just had a bad holiday, really," I answered, turning my attention back to the scenery that a blur as it passed by.

I felt the happy mood slide from the room.

"Oh," Fred concluded simply, managing to distract himself with George.

I closed my eyes. Now I was really being a huge jerk. I didn't want to do all of this, words and actions just seemed to come before my common sense arrived at the party.

"Why did you have a bad holiday, Memory?" George asked seriously.

I looked down at my feet. "I kind of said some things I didn't mean to my parents, and then I never apologized."

"What did you say?"

"I said that they never did anything for me and stuff about me being adopted."

George had a fond smile on his face. "You know, Memory, the thing is, as much as Fred and I despise our parents sometimes, we know that no matter what, they have to love us. And we have to love them." Seeing the look on my face, he also added, "Even if you _are_ adopted, they still love you, and I know that they'll forgive you. And they are you real parents, you know. Not scientifically, but they really are."

Fred looked shocked. "Wow, George, I had no idea you could be so-so, so deep!"

George looked pleased with himself. "Told you I had feelings."

"Thanks, George," I concluded, smiling at my friend, who knew that he needed to say the right thing sometimes.

Fred, on the other hand, was more preoccupied with what kind of attraction from the opposite sex this could get them. "George this is fantastic! Girls love this kind of rubbish!"

George and I both rolled our eyes at Fred, who continued on smiling, knowing secretly that he was right.

~oO0Oo~

Back in the common room, after a lovely feast, I sat down at an unoccupied desk to write a well thought-out letter to my parents about how much I didn't mean any of the things that I said.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I'll start off by saying I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I was just feeling odd, having met my real brother this year, and then realizing you never sat me down to tell me the truth. I feel terrible about this because I know that you love me just like my birth parents did. _

_ I'll write again soon._

_ Love,_

_ Memory_

Satisfied with my short but sweet letter to my parents, I gathered my quills and began my trek to the owlery, where I knew Mel would be waiting.

Once I entered the dirty and smelly tower, I scanned the room for my beloved owl, who was smart enough to find me herself when it became evident I wasn't going to spot her on my own.

"Hi Mel," I whispered, stroking her brown fur before tying my letter to her leg. "Can you take this to Mum and Dad, please?"

The bird nodded, seeming to understand, and flew off into the twilight.

I turned to leave the owlrey, and nearly ran over Angelina Johnson.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, trying to move past her.

Her brown eyes reflected urgency.

"Memory," she panted, clutching her knees. "Professor McGonagall needs to see you right away!"

I felt my eyes go wide, but followed Angelina, who was running at a pace I couldn't quite keep up with. Must be the Quiditch training, I concluded bitterly as I struggled to keep her in sight.

We reached McGonagall's office in about six minutes of jogging across the castle, where Angelina bid me good luck and I stepped inside, half expecting Fred and George to be in there, awaiting punishment for something I had information on.

I was surprised to find that McGonagall was alone in her office, her eyes sad and urgent instead of the superiority they usually conveyed.

McGonagall swallowed nervously and gestured for me to sit down in front of her desk. I did so with shaking hands, which I folded tightly in my lap.

"Miss Harrison, I have some bad news."

**A/N: I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while, so I figured I'd better add one in here somewhere. By the way, the song lyrics at the beginning are from my new favorite song: In Transit, so if you like alternative music, you should go check it out. **

**Reviews = awesomeness! **

**-Valfish**


	15. Hypothetically

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you thank you thank you to all the reviewers! You all rock! And, that hopefully this chapter isn't too cheesy and predictable. **

**disclaimer: Harry Potter is by no means mine.**

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait, _

_Tell me that your sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around,_

_And say_

_-Apologize, OneRepublic_

Chapter 15: Hypothetically

~oO0Oo~

McGonagall was freaking me out. Honestly scaring the bloody hell out of me. Her severe expression was now one with sadness in it. My immediate first thought was that something had happened to my parents. Something bad, judging by the look on McGonagall's face.

"I'm afraid it's concerning…" she trailed off, as if unsure as how to put anything. "Professor Soben."

My heart gave a leap and my stomach dropped past the dungeons. "Has something happened to him?" I asked hesitantly, half of me not wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, no, of course not dear, he's fine," McGonagall said quickly. "He's, to put it bluntly, been fired from our staff."

My eyes were bulging and my face felt hot. "Why?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"The Ministry knows."

~oO0Oo~

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I stormed up to the common room. Words couldn't possibly explain the anger that bubbled inside me.

"Jellybean," I told the Portrait through gritted teeth. The Fat Lady swung open to reveal an empty common room. Empty, that is, except for Fred and George Weasley, who were laughing in front of the fire.

Seeing me storm in, they abruptly stood up. "Memory! What did McGonagall want?"

I could barely see through my tears as I slapped Fred as hard as I could across the face. "How could you!" I all but shrieked at Fred, who looked stunned.

George stepped in between us. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You told him! You told Flint that he was my brother, didn't you?!" I spewed the words at Fred angrily, taking a step towards him.

Fred's eyes went wide as he registered everything. "Oh my God, Memory, I didn't even think about that," he said, running a hand through is red hair.

I turned away. He was acting like this was no big deal. "I made you swear, _swear_ not to tell anybody! And look what you did! That git told his father, who told the Minister, who told Dumbledore, who then was forced to fire Jon! Do you realize that? Huh? Do you? DO YOU!" I was shocked at the volume of my voice.

Apparently so was Charlie Weasley, who came down the steps at that instant. "What is going on down here?" He asked warily, spotting that it was us three.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "I'm going upstairs." I pushed past the twins, who hadn't even managed to give a proper apology.

I didn't want one.

~oO0Oo~

I walked down to breakfast alone, something I had never done before. I was still so angry I could barely see straight. I couldn't believe that git had gone and messed everything up.

He just couldn't hold his tongue, could he? He had to go and tell Flint that "Professor Soben'll kick your arse if you talk about his sister like that." He just _had_ to defend me.

A wave of guilt rushed through me as I considered this. Fred had just been defending me. I groaned and hit my head against the table, earning a weird look from my fellow Gryffindors. Now _I _was going to have to apologize.

I stood up and exited the Great Hall without so much as a bite of toast. I had to find the twins and-

"Sorry," a voice mumbled. I had just run into something- or somebody, rather.

I looked up to see Fred and George, the latter shot a glare in my direction. "Wait," I said, grabbing Fred's arm, "Can I please just talk to you?"

Fred shook my arm off and walked off.

Frowning, I didn't run after him, but walked in the opposite direction. I needed advice. And I only had one sensible friend.

Luckily, said friend was coming down the stairs as I began up them. "Cedric!" I exclaimed, walking in step with him. "Listen, could I talk to you for a minute, I kind of need some advice.

He smiled his dazzling smile, I would have taken a moment to swoon, but I had more important matters to attend to. "Sure, what is it?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, that er, I got really angry at someone who was just doing what they thought was best. And I uh, hypothetically am really sorry for slapping said person across the face out of rage. And hypothetically, I may or may not have tried to apologize and hypothetically this person did not accept. All hypothetical, of course," I explained, probably confusing Cedric.

He raised a golden eyebrow. "I think that you should try to apologize creatively, because this hypothetical person would probably react best to that. And you should give it time. I know he'll forgive you eventually. Hypothetically, of course," Cedric said knowingly.

I gulped nervously. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Cedric nodded as we continued our walk to nowhere.

"ProfessorSobenwasmybrother," I said all in one breath, squeezing my eyes shut and hoping that Cedric had managed to take in all the information.

"Wait, Soben was you brother?" He asked, clearly confused.

I nodded sadly, looking absentmindedly at the paintings we were passing. "Fred told Marcus Flint accidently and Flint told his dad, who told the Minister, who told Dumbledore, who sacked Jon , then McGonagall told Angelina, who told me that McGonagall-!"

Cedric looked me in the eyes. "Memory, stop. Just apologize. I'm sure Fred is just as sorry as you are."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks," I said. I really did mean it, too.

"Hypothetically, of course." And with a wink, Cedric stalked off in the other direction, leaving me with a smile on my face and a plan.

**To tell the truth, I really don't like Memory right now as a character. She's being kind of a jerk to everybody. : / **

**REVIEW!**

**And thanks for reading!**


	16. Time is a Sneaky Little Bugger

**A/N: Just like to let you guys know that I'm getting closer to the end of this story, so I'll probably update more frequently. And that I kind of meant to put this up earlier, but I may or may not have been distracted by the shiny new Harry Potter Ultimate Editions I got for my birthday. :) Enjoy!**

_Dark blue, dark blue,_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_Well, I'm here with you_

_-Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin _

Chapter 16: Time is a Sneaky Little Bugger

~oO0Oo~

I sat in bed that night, unable to sleep, thinking of all the events that had taken place since we had arrived back at Hogwarts. Nothing good.

Jon had been sent away, fired for simply being a walking dead man. My impression was that the Ministry should try and _help _him, but that would make too much sense. Instead, they were after him for something along the lines of 'decieving the Ministry'.

And now Jon was somewhere unknown. Apparently he was on the run now, for simply being alive. McGonagall had divulged that Dumbledore had sent Jon away into hiding until the Ministry came to its senses. I knew the day was never going to come.

On top of that, Fred and George still weren't talking to me. I'd tried multiple times and places of apologies, but they wouldn't sit down to listen. It was starting to affect my other friendships, too. Lee Jordan wouldn't look me in the eye, and Angelina was completely ignoring me. The other day, I heard Alicia whisper to one of her friends that I had knocked George unconscious.

This was getting too far. I sighed deeply and pulled out the Marauder's map to check who was in the halls, if anybody. The only two people in my corridor were Nymphadora Tonks, who, I'm sad to say, I don't have any idea about, and another name I didn't recognize, Brice Caldwell.

I shrugged, hoping that neither of them cared if I was out of bed or not, and quietly slipped out of my dormitory and into the common room. It was dimly lit, only a few stay candles and a small, dying fire in room.

It was empty, so I continued out of the portrait hole, barely waking the Fat Lady, who lazily shut close behind me.

"What the hell, Caldwell?" A voice rang out down the hall. "It's not illegal! McGonagall gave it to me!"

"It's a bloody time-turner! Do you know how dangerous those things are?" A second voice exclaimed. I walked towards the sound and hid behind a column. There were two people in the hall: a girl with short, fire-red hair and a blonde boy with a pale face.

"I needed to take an extra class, alright? What in the name of Merlin's pants is your problem?" The girl, who I guessed must be the Tonks I saw on the map hissed at Caldwell.

There was a pause, and then Caldwell spoke again. "My uncle got caught once. By himself. I mean literally, him. And he got sent to Azkaban. We haven't heard from him since. And every single witness' memory had to be modified because of the confusion. They're dangerous things, Dora."

I turned and ran back up to the common room, hushing the password at the Fat Lady and racing into my dormitory. I needed a time-turner.

Where was Cedric when I needed him?

~oO0Oo~

It seemed as if the entire Gryffindor house had turned on me. It didn't matter to them that Fred had started it because I was the one who slapped him. But to be fair, it wasn't like I could tell anyone what he did; that would be bad for both of us.

I sat alone at the end of table, absent-mindedly sipping pumpkin juice, when I finally spotted Cedric. I waved at him and he made his way over to me, handsome grin on his face.

"Listen," I whispered to him, "I need to find a time-turner."

Cedric looked stunned. "Memory, I'm telling you, just give it time."

"Exactly. Now are you going to tell me where I can find one or not?"

"No," Cedric said simply. "Those things are incredibly dangerous. And besides, the only way you can get one is through McGonagall. She only has three, and those are kept in a very secret location."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this?"

Cedric turned around and left without another word. I began to put all the pieces together. Cedric had a time-turner. I needed to use it. So he should just let me. But I knew he wouldn't. He didn't break the rules.

Frowning, I left the table to go find Fred and George to try and apologize again.

I spotted them in the hall, laughing at a tapestry that had 'eaten' an unsuspecting first year. I almost rolled my eyes, but then remembered we weren't on speaking terms.

"Fred, can I please talk to you?" I asked bluntly, crossing my fingers for him to say yes.

He exchanged a glance with his twin. "No," they said at the same time. I sulked off, defeated. I felt like crying and punching those two in the nose all at the same time. If they would at least listen to me, then maybe I could put things right.

I wished Cedric was a Gryffindor girl. An odd thought, but it would be easy to snatch his time-turner away then. As of now, it looked impossible.

But as they say at Hogwarts: Anything is possible. And I was about to prove it.

**A/N: Eh, not my best chapter, I know. Kind of short, kind of boring, but I promise the next ones will be more interesting! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	17. Thank Merlin

**A/N: Okay, so I was out of town and away from a computer for four days last week, and that is why this update is late. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter?**

_You're vulnerable, vulnerable,_

_You are not a robot,_

_You're lovable, so loveable,_

_But you're just troubled_

_-I am Not a Robot, Marina and the Diamonds_

Chapter 17: Thank Merlin

"Fred, please, can we just talk?" I pleaded with my former companion, the latter of which who was not responding.

I rolled my eyes at my used-to-be best friend and deemed that I was going to talk to him whether he wanted me to or not.

"Listen, I'm just going to come out and say my apology, and then if you still don't want to forgive me, I'll drop it at that." I took a deep breath and studied Fred's expression, which remained stoic. "I lost my temper and I'm sorry I pinned the blame on you. I know you were just trying to stick up for me and I'm really being a twit right now and I really kind of miss detention with you and George and I don't have any friends in Gryffindor and I nearly got expelled yesterday because I tried to break into the Hufflepuff Common Room and I haven't laughed in two weeks and I really miss rolling my eyes at the stupid stuff we do and I'm having a horrible time because I want to be friends with you again and my bacon was too crisp this morning."

I looked down at the ground, finally done with my rambling and trying to fight back tears. I guess I hadn't realized just how much I really missed Fred and George being around me all the time.

Fred began to laugh. Madly. I don't know why, but I joined in the party, and it was as if nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to spit out. I nodded and we hugged.

Thank Merlin.

~oO0Oo~

George was not as easy to convince. The three of us were sitting by the lake, and I was mumbling my well-rehearsed apology to someone who refused to accept. This was all odd to me, since George wasn't even the one who I was angry with in the first place.

After all attempts proved to be in vain, I got up quickly and stalked off to the library, to find a book on how to pull the prank I was eagerly interested in pulling for two reasons. 1). George would be apologized to. 2). I need a bit of light in my day.

Finding the right book from the dusty shelf, I snatched the volume and began to flip through the pages before finding what I was looking for.

_Charming Fireworks, by Zelda Thomas._

This didn't look too difficult, and the book wasn't in the restricted section.

Thank Merlin.

~oO0Oo~

"MISS HARRISON!" A voice bellowed out over the chaos that was ensuing because of me, and not to be too big-headed, my brilliant plan.

The words 'I'm sorry' were sprawled out in glittery lettering on the ceiling, crackling and sending sparks everywhere as the entire student body marveled what I believed to have been the best apology ever.

As soon as my work had erupted, George greeted me with a bone-crushing hug that would put Hagrid to shame.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed over the noise, grinning wildly. "And this is brilliant!"

I smiled. "I know!"

"MISS HARRISON, MY OFFICE, NOW!" McGonagall looked none too happy; there were strands falling out of her tightly kept bun and her eyes flashed with anger.

I shot an apologetic glance at George and followed McGonagall, bracing for the worst.

Once safely inside her ancient office, she motioned for me to sit down and I obeyed, not wanting to upset her further.

"What you have done, Miss Harrison, is completely unacceptable and inappropriate. I did not wish for it to come to this, but I will be writing your parent for the _second _time this week." She made sure to put particular emphasis on the number; she had already written my mum and dad about my break-in.

I gulped nervously. "So, how many detentions is this?"

McGonagall started at me with a stern expression. "More than you are capable of counting. You have disrupted the entire school, not to mention, putting an illegal amount of magic on non-magic objects."

"That was illegal?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Oh," was all I managed to squeak out. "I guess I'll see you in detention then, Professor."

"Tomorrow morning, seven o'clock. Do not be late. You may go."

I got up carefully from my chair and as soon as McGonagall's door clicked behind me, made a beeline for my dormitory.

I was in more trouble then I could apparently comprehend. I had no idea the simple matter of enchanting fireworks was illegal! It seemed rather ridiculous to me. But, I was not above the law, so with a sigh, I mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and dragged my arse up the stairs to the 2nd year dormitory.

It was empty, and I flopped on the bed.

At least Fred and George had forgiven me. That was one good thing that had come out of this day. However, I wasn't sure how much time I'd be spending with anyone after this fiasco.

A smile creeping up on my lips, I realised another good thing.

I had no homework.

Thank Merlin.

**A/N: I know, lame chapter, but I really needed for Memory and the twins to make up, so there you go. I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner! But on top of being an easily distracted person, I'm kind of busy with school right now, so I'm hoping to AT LEAST update twice a month, but hopefully more than that, because I want to start working on other things (maybe even another sequel??). **

**Anyway, thank you for reading as always, and if you could leave a review on your way out, that would be fantastic. **

**-Valfish**


	18. Mockery

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited and read this story. 52 reviews is amazing for me! And a special shout-out to **_**vampirefreak545**_**, who was my 50****th**** reviewer. You all rock!**

_With inside jokes,_

_And all the folks could have much more to say,_

_Everything I've tried my best,_

_To think of something to contest_

_-Dear Jamie, HelloGoodbye_

Chapter 18: Mockery

~oO0Oo~

The last weeks of school were a strand of unrelated and unexciting events. Fred, George and I pulled a few pranks, served a few detentions, 'forgot' about a few essays and 'accidently' bewitched a bludger to hit the Slytherin seeker at the second to last Quidditch match.

There was only one week left before we forgot about school and retreated to our summer homes, but I didn't really care at this point. I was doing well with my parents, aside from the Howler about the whole 'breaking and entering' (overreacting, I'd say) and the lecture I got at Easter break.

Today was the last Quidditch match of the season, and everyone was practically crazy, especially Charlie Weasley, who looked like he could rip someone's head off any minute.

Gryffindor was smidgens away from winning the Quidditch cup, and Charlie was not about to let that slip away. On top of that, he had NEWTs and a set of twin brothers that seemed to be created to give him trouble.

"Good luck today!" Angelina Johnson shouted over my shoulder to her team mates, who returned the gesture with mumbled "thanks". Angelina was way too much of a morning person.

The Great Hall wasn't empty, but it very well wasn't full. Only the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Slytherin Quidditch team and a few random Hufflepuffs were up and eating. Apparently Ravenclaws were too smart to be up this early.

I was only joining the team because Angelina had 'accidently' been too loud getting ready this morning, and decided that I may as well get up since I was awake. I'd get her later.

Fred and George were eating like mad, like normal, and seemed rather unmoved that this was the big match.

"It's not going to be good if someone hits you in the stomach with a bludger with you eating like that," said Alicia in a rather high-pitched voice that was scarcely hers. I could tell she was nervous.

Fred shrugged as his twin continued eating. "I don't think it's good if we get hit in the stomach with a bludger under _any_ circumstances. And besides, what did you think those bats were for?"

Fred raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. Alicia shot me a dirty look and continued playing with the food on her plate.

"Listen, five minutes, Quidditch pitch. We have to practice before _they _get down there. We have to win this," Charlie Weasley said from the other side of George. "It is my last year, and since I'm captain and all…"

George snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed," he remarked sarcastically. Poor Charlie.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Fred."

"I'm George."

"Sure."

Charlie got up and left the table, obviously irritated with his little brother, for the pitch. Alicia followed, unable to manage any more food.

"You guys should take it easy on poor Charlie. One day it'll be your last day and you'll be telling Ron to shut it," I said, attempting to knock some sense into these two.

The twins laughed. "Like Ron would make the team!" said Fred, finally setting down his fork. "He's awful."

"That's beside the point!" I sputtered, unable to completely control my laughter.

George shrugged and got up from the bench. "We'd better get down there, then. Coming, Fred?"

"Yeah," said Fred joining his brother. "See you at the match, Memory!"

~oO0Oo~

There were several downsides to all my friends being on the Quidditch team, or in Lee Jordan's case, commenting. I had no one to sit with at the match, and I would go sit by Cedric, save for he was in Hufflepuff. Plus, they were always practicing.

_"And Charlie Weasley has seen the snitch!"_

The Gryffindor crowd cheered and I smirked as I imagined Charlie rolling his eyes, knowing it'd be easier if there wasn't any commentary.

_"Ouch! Fred Weasley has been hit in the stomach with a stray bludger! That's got to twinge a bit!"_

I laughed out loud, earning several dirty looks from my fellow House members. I tend to forget no one knows about my inside jokes except for me.

I had sneaking feeling Angelina was probably laughing as well, though I didn't bother to share that piece of information with anyone.

"_Watch out! George Weasley has taken over for his brother and is hitting bludgers at Morris! This might just-!"_

I saw Charlie dive for what must be the snitch, Morris having fallen off his broom from a bludger George sent his way. They may be idiots most of the time, but the twins were brilliant Quidditch players.

"_Wait! Charlie Weasley has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_

I cheered just as loud as my classmates as Charlie held up the small gold snitch for all to see. I was actually happy.

And maybe a _little_ ready to mock Fred.

**Seriously, you guys are amazing, thank you for all the reviews and I can't believe I'm almost done with this story (not to mention I updated on time)!**

**-Valfish**


	19. HelloGoodbye

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Amazing! I am so excited to finally have finished writing this. It's been almost five months! Crazy, but true. Anyway, this is the last chapter of TRUTH, but I think I'll be posting Memory's third year, which is going to be called 'HOPE'. So, I'm sorry this took so long, but hopefully this chapter is an okay wrap-up and I promise the next year is about twenty billion times more interesting and I have it all planned out. I'll start posting that story ASAP, but I have exams and I'm working on a story that I'm writing on HPFF, where, if you're interested, you can also find me as ValFish, so those updates could potentially be a little slower than these were.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for almost 60 reviews and an amazing amount of feedback. You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 19: Hello Goodbye

_Watching the sky_

_Watching the painting come to life_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Staying inside_

_It all goes it all goes it all goes by_

_-Come On, Come Out, A Fine Frenzy_

~oO0Oo~

"I am going to miss you two so much!" I exclaimed, practically squeezing the life out of Fred and George in a bone-crushing hug.

After I had released them, the twins stepped back and both broke out laughing. "We know."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the compartment, while the twins took the seats opposite me and put a bag down to save a spot for Lee Jordan.

"We haven't even gone yet, you know that, right?" Fred said with a smirk on his freckled face.

I didn't say anything, just smiled like a lunatic because I knew deep down he was right. We still had time to just enjoy each other's company, but I couldn't help but feel that pang of summer in my stomach get larger every minute.

"I know, but it's true, I'll really miss you guys over the summer. It gets so boring with all the muggles, you know?"

"No," Fred and George stated at the same time.

"Am I interrupting anything? No? Good, because my feet are going to fall off if I take another step," Lee Jordan said, appearing in the doorway and flopping down in the seat next to me. "I missed the carriage. I had to walk. _Walk._"

I giggled, picturing poor Lee trudging along, trying to make the train. "You do know you could have taken the next one, right?"

Lee groaned and put his head in his hands. "You're joking!"

Fred grinned. "Sadly, she's not. How thick are you?"

"Do you really think Dumbledore would only send one carriage?" George added, wearing an identical smile to his brother's.

"Bloody insane, if you ask me," Fred stated.

"He's daft, I tell you," George added.

"Crazy."

"Loony."

"Mental."

"Knock it off, will you?" Lee said miserably, resting his head back. "I can't go back in time and change it, all right?"

I smiled. "You could, actually, but I tell you first hand that it's more trouble than it's worth."

Lee's eyes were wide. "How?"

"It's called a time-turner. Just a little pendant that you turn to go back. They're really dangerous, though," I explained.

"How do you know?" George questioned, leaning in.

I cleared my throat. "Erm, I may or may not have tried to steal one from a mister Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, so that's what you were trying to get into the Hufflepuff common room?" Fred asked, clearly befuddled.

"I never told you guys that? Sorry, but yeah. When Fred and George and I were fighting, I wanted to go back so that I could put everything right. I overheard a student talking about her time-turner to get to an extra class, and I thought I'd ask Cedric about it. Apparently he had one too, so I asked if I could borrow it. He, being a goody-two-shoes, said no, but I decided that I needed it more than he did and decided to break into the common room and ask one of the boys to go get it for me," I explained to a very intrigued group of boys.

"So you're saying you didn't really think things through," Lee stated, frowning.

I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. It was a dumb idea from the start, but I thought it was going to work."

"Bad habit you picked up from us, probably," said Fred, grinning at George. George nodded solemnly.

"It's gotten us caught more than once."

"I would say so, Weasley."

I turned at the sound of the voice, and witnessed a laugh-inducing sight.

Alicia Spinnet was standing in the doorway, her hair a bright pink, with a look that could kill you if you stared long enough.

I could hear Fred and George both swallow nervously. "I have no idea how that happened, Alicia."

Alicia didn't seem to be listening and took Fred by the ear and dragged him out of the compartment and into the hallway.

George shrugged. "Personally, I think it suits her."

~oO0Oo~

When the four of us stepped of the train and had gained our luggage, I saw what can only be described as pure chaos. Having done this once before, I knew that the platform could be busy, but this was worse than last year.

There were at least 200 people bustling about, unloading trunks, shushing hooting owls, hugging students and all in all just making a great amount of noise.

I sighed, wondering just how the bloody hell I was going to be able to spot my parents in a crowd of this size.

"Come on George, I've spotted mum and dad over there," Fred mumbled, grabbing his twin by the arm. After the poor boy had stumbled back into the compartment, it had not gone unnoticed that he now sported shoulder-length red hair and the makeup of a very attractive woman.

We had laughed for the next hour or so while Fred sulked.

I watched them disappear into the crowd as I stood on tip-toe to look for my mum and dad.

"Memory!" Someone yelled from behind me. I looked and saw someone I hadn't seen in half a year.

"Jon!" I exclaimed, hugging my long-lost, found, lost again, and apparently re-found older brother. "How-?"

"Dumbledore cleared my name! Your mum and dad sent me to get you. They thought that'd be more fun," Jon said, blowing the hair out of his eyes. "How was your year?"

I couldn't stop smiling. "Fantastic."

Here was to hoping that this summer would be the best yet.

**A/N: Well, that's it, so I hope you enjoyed this story and if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would leave a review, and if you have any ideas for next year, tell me, because I would love to put your ideas in the sequel! **

**-Valfish**


	20. A Final Note

**So, as you all may know, I have finished TRUTH and am putting up the sequel, which is called HOPE. So that has been posted and be on the lookout for it.**

**Once again thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Feedback keeps me going!**

**Also shoutout to those of you who reviewed multiple times. You rock!**

**Summary for HOPE: Memory Harrison is ready for her third year at Hogwarts. But between Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, a magical mirror and a unicorn that seems to be out to get her, it's going to be a long year.**


End file.
